Caminemos Juntos
by TheFady'sClub
Summary: Destino o casualidad, qué importa, ellos estaban ahí. Doce jóvenes de mundos y mentalidades distintas en un aula de clases; todos habían estado solos, hasta que la vida les dio la oportunidad de cambiar un poco sus vidas. Secretos dolorosos y recuerdo amargos. "El camino será díficil" Crueles palabras. "Entonces, caminemos juntos" arriesgadas palabras. N'H N'T S'S SH'T G'M K'I
1. Introducción

Título: Caminemos Juntos.

Resumen: Destino o casualidad, qué importa, ellos estaban ahí. Doce jóvenes de mundos y mentalidades distintas en un aula de clases; todos habían estado solos, hasta que la vida les dio la oportunidad de cambiar un poco sus vidas. Secretos dolorosos y recuerdo amargos. "El camino será díficil" Crueles palabras. "Entonces, caminemos juntos" arriesgadas palabras. N'H N'T S'S SH'T G'M K'I

__Nota de autora: Bueno, no sabía si publicar esta historia, porque aunque tengo mucho tiempo trabajando en ella, no estoy del todo segura de que vaya a ser del interés de muchos, igual, espero y le guste a alguien por ahí.

Cualquier error o duda, por favor, no duden en reportármelo, yo con gusto atenderé lo que me digan :3

* * *

_Introducción:_

"Rápido; rápido" Se repetían con entusiasmo y frustración una vez y otra, mientras sus lápices se movían a toda velocidad sobre las hojas de papel en sus cuadernos sobre sus escritorios. Tal vez no era oficial, pero aquello era una competencia, una fría y sangrienta competencia… Bueno, quizá no era sangrienta, pero ¡Era cuestión de orgullo! Ninguno podía ser el segundo y mucho menos algo después.

Había títulos, reputaciones y orgullos que defender. Aquél, era un grupo lleno de deseos y sueños, lleno de esperanza y de la ilusión de ser adultos admirables en el futuro, pero también habían razones personales.

La primera en la lista; Ama Tenten, la "Autosuficiente mujer independiente". Cabellos y ojos castaños, piel morena en palidez y una bella sonrisa acompañada de dos rodetes bien redondos. La joven con ganas de vivir la vida que tenía dentro el espíritu de un viejo sabio. Desequilibrio total. La consejera, la amiga, la fiel, la torpe distraída con inteligencia imposible de adivinar. Le gustaba ganar, pero odiaba perder, por lo tanto, necesitaba ganar para poder restregárselo a todos en la cara. La menos interesada en el qué dirán, siempre firme, siempre fuerte, siempre sensible y siempre a la defensiva. Ligeros arranques de feminismo. Una amante de la vida y de las enseñanzas que esta le podía ofrecer.

La segunda en la lista; Haruno Sakura, la "Perfecta cerebrito del corazón rebelde". Más allá de sus ojos verdes esmeralda, o sus cabellos rosas, esta chica poseía el don de memorizar todo al pie de la letra. Perfección absoluta, ligeramente obsesionada con la limpieza. Y aunque solía ser seguidora de las reglas, jamás las seguiría más que a sus propios sentimientos. Competitiva, siempre razonable, sentimientos hechos nudos. Profunda e intensa chica sabia. No podía perder, pues debía ser la mejor, pero, en especial, no podía permitir que su rival número uno la venciera. Por muchos años la inseguridad la persiguió, hasta que apareció una rubia razón para querer ganar en todo y después, aparecieron un par de ojos afilados que la obligaban a querer impresionarlos y demostrar que podía estar a su nivel.

Siguiéndolas de cerca, Hyuuga Hinata, mente tímida e impecable, pureza por doquier. A pesar de ser bella y perfecta en muchos sentidos, Hinata había perdido demasiado, tanto, que a pesar de toda aquella perfección, no había rastro alguno de autoestima en su bella cara casi de porcelana. Sus ojos eran bellos, tan puros como ella, blancos, como la luna, pero el brillo de sus ojos sólo se asemejaba al brillo de la luna cuando su sol se encontraba cerca. Poseía unos hermosos cabellos negros azulados, largos y brillantes, un cuerpo hermoso que, para la mayoría, era desconocido. A pesar de su timidez y falta de autoestima, Hinata sentía como necesidad superarse a sí misma, para mostrarle a todos, pero en especial a ella misma, que no era tan inútil, y ¿Qué mejor forma que venciendo a sus compañeros? Tal vez, al menos ellos, la reconocerían como alguien capaz y no como el fruto más incompetente que había dado la familia Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Neji, primo hermano de Hinata y algo así como su guardaespaldas sin sueldo. "El bello, frío y hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer que, por supuesto, no está interesado en ti" Aquella frase había sido una ocurrencia de una de sus amigas, que, aunque irritante, podía ser cierta. No muchos conocían la historia de Neji y Hinata, ya que ambos habían sido realmente reservados respecto al tema de la familia Hyuuga, lo único que cualquiera podía ver, era que Neji cuidaba con su vida a Hinata, cosa que al principio levantó sospechas pecaminosas, pero con el tiempo, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba en la programación de Neji proteger a cualquiera que quisiera. Al igual que Hinata, poseía unos ojos del color de la luna, y cabellos largos castaños, los cuales siempre traía atados en una coleta baja y floja. Cuando las cosas comenzaron, Neji solía ser rígido y hasta aburrido, siempre callado, con misterios rodeándolo, hasta que apareció su mejor amiga y entendió lo divertido que era hacer molestar a una chica. Su razón para no perder era sencilla, él había sido nombrado genio, y no perdería su título ante ninguno de aquellos niños, era cuestión de orgullo.

El quinto en la lista; Inuzuka Kiba, el patán con cerebro. Tal vez pocos lo han notado, pero aquellos rompe corazones sin alma que vemos a menudo, son más astutos que muchos cerebritos, es de suponer que necesitan inteligencia para complacerse a sí mismos sin consecuencias y en especial para mentir tan bien. A pesar de ser un mujeriego, tenía un noble corazón. Constantemente se mentía en problemas, especialmente por sus amigos, a quienes era fiel como un perro. Ojos negros llenos de ternura y una sonrisa juvenil, imposible decidirse por cuál era la razón de que las mujeres se arrastraban por un poco del amor de aquel castaño, pero, ¡Oh dios!, él amaba eso. De pasado desconocido. Perseguido por sus pecados y culpas constantemente. Antes de meterse en todo aquello, había hecho una promesa; Él dijo que sería el mejor y nada ni nadie lo iba a parar… ¿Él qué carajo iba a imaginar que le tocaría con una bola de locos obsesionados con ser el número uno? En ocasiones se reclamaba a él mismo por todo el tiempo que perdió con mujeres en lugar de aprender lo que debía aprender en la escuela, pero, después recordaba lo placentero que había sido.

El siguiente era Nara Shikamaru, el genio desinteresado. Era difícil de creer sin conocerlo bien. A simple vista, Shikamaru parecía un vago sin futuro, el primer error era menospreciarlo de aquella manera… Bien, tal vez era algo vago y su futuro podía estar en duda, pero, tal vez ninguno de sus compañeros podía competir contra su intelecto, pero sí contra su rapidez, de tener la rapidez y el entusiasmo de algunos de sus compañeros, seguramente los habría hecho polvo segundos después de haber comenzado. Shikamaru tenía los ojos y el cabello negro, este último lo llevaba peinado como si de una piña en la cabeza se tratase. Su razón para ganar… bueno, realmente no tenía una demasiado importante, sólo seguirle el juego a todos los que lo rodeaban. Su razón para estar ahí… sus padres lo habían obligado, según ellos, era una escuela "Para chicos de lento aprendizaje", por supuesto que él descubrió al instante que aquello era mentira, pero nunca pensó que lo exprimirían hasta secarlo.

El número siete era Sabaku No Gaara; "Salvaje pelirrojo que tú no puedes tocar", sí, otra de las ocurrencias de esa chica rubia, aun que, como con Neji, podía estar en lo correcto. Gaara tanto apuesto como intocable para toda mujer, a excepción de la mayor parte de sus "Amigas" ―por llamarlas así, no era que le desagradaran, sólo, a veces parecían más unas acosadoras que sus amigas―. Era misterioso y constantemente frío sin quererlo. Además de ser pelirrojo, Gaara tenía unos bellos ojos verdes algo faltos de brillos, además, tenía unas extrañas ojeras cuya razón era desconocida para muchos. Tampoco tenía cejas, pero según cierta rubia, daba igual, pues "Seguía estando bueno". Gaara quizás había sido el más solitario de todos, teniendo sólo a su hermana como compañía de vez en cuando, por lo tanto, le costaba tratar a las personas de forma correcta. El inexperto. Tal vez, de los doce jóvenes presentes, él era el único que lo hacía todo con calma, pues aún si alguno de aquellos terminaba antes que él, seguiría sin representar competencia alguna para este bello peli rojo.

Después de su hermano, Sabaku No Temari; "La mala combinación de intelecto y fuerza", esta descripción había sido dada por Shikamaru y claro, después de eso recibió una "Sabia paliza". Temari era la hermana melliza de Gaara, por lo tanto, era como su polo opuesto. Esta chica sólo tenía en su mente la palabra "Ganar" y no dejaría que nadie le quitara su objetivo. Aunque inteligente, Temari podía ser imprudente y apresurada. Debajo de su rudeza e independencia había un corazón sensible y comprensivo que no se dejaba mandar por nadie, pero tampoco se dejaba vencer, y menos, por aquellos tontos de mala categoría.

Uchiha Sasuke era el noveno en la lista. "La creación más bella en este mundo", aquellas palabras habían escapado de una pelirrosa, quien después se retractó, pero daba igual, sus amigas pensaban igual, o al menos, sus opiniones no eran tan distintas. Sasuke, quien poseía unos intensos ojos negros y un cabello del mismo color con reflejos azules, era de quien se tenían más altas expectativas. Uchiha era perfecto en miles de sentidos. Era físicamente apuesto, con una personalidad profesional a pesar de su corta edad. Su razón para ganar, era demostrar que valía tanto o más de lo que valía su hermano mayor, quien era una leyenda en aquella institución. Alma atormentada, orgulloso compulsivo y no con mucho talento para comprender la complejidad de los sentimientos de las personas.

Y el rival número uno de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Este "Rubio idiota" era más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Era verdad, no era tan inteligente como el resto de los psicópatas que lo rodeaban, ¡Pero se esforzaba! Para él era difícil estar entre los genios más genios de la ciudad, y probablemente no existía persona que no creyera que aquel chico estaba ahí por error, incluso él lo pensaba. Quizá la única persona que no creía que él era estúpido era Hinata, pero Hinata podía considerar tierno hasta al psicópata sanguinario de Gaara, así que no valía. Naruto, según su rubia amiga, poseía unos ojos tan, tan bellos que se podía considerar que la belleza de sus ojos compensaba su estupidez. Con un corazón noble y una enorme sonrisa. El luchador incansable, constantemente la carnada. "Siempre se joden al más idiota".

Ino Yamanaka, una genio… Una genio no muy equilibrada mentalmente y demasiado extraña. "Las rubias no son inteligentes", "¡Las rubias sólo son bonitas, no tienen otra utilidad!", tantos señalamientos, tantas acusaciones, tantas personas envidiosas de una persona tan perfecta como ella. Ino poseía un cuerpo espectacular, era inteligente debido a las influencias de su padre, ¡Y ni hablar de su personalidad! Aquella personalidad payasa y atrevida que su madre le había heredado. Ino había sufrido el rechazo de las niñas por ser una amenaza. Ino sabía lo que se sentía ser utilizada sólo por "Ser bonita". Ino era la más interesada en ganar, no sólo porque aquello se había convertido en una competencia, si no porque Ino quería convencerse a ella y a todos de que no era una tonta, de que no estaba hueca, de que tenía un corazón y por sobre todo, demostrarle a aquella idiota que estaba equivocada al decir que "Uno de sus pechos era más grandes que su cerebro"

Y por último estaba Matsuri. Ella no quería estar en primer lugar, quería estar en segundo… No porque no fuese ambiciosa o que fuese una conformista, ella quería ser segunda y que Gaara fuese el primero. Matsuri era castaña y tenía los ojos negros, era entusiasta y lo único que amaba más que la diversión, era a Gaara. La de la sonrisa eterna, la bromista… La enamorada. Lo curioso de esta chica, no era que no se pudiera hablar de ella sin mencionar a su pelirrojo amado, si no que, tenía un sentido de la lógica impresionante incluso para los mayores. Al salir de casa, había escapado de un mundo que sólo la dañaba. La fuerte, la misteriosa, la que jamás diría que estaba sufriendo.

Tantos sueños, tantas promesas, tanto que defender... Pero ellos lo sabían, no importaba el resultado, todos lo aceptarían de manera madura y su amistad perduraría manteniéndose unidos hasta el final o quizás hasta después.

Finalmente, después de un largo recorrido, después de años de sufrimiento y soledad, habían encontrado un grupo al que pertenecían, personas con las que se sentían entendidos y por quienes harían de todo para defender, quizá las cosas entre ellos no eran tan amorosas, si no por el contrario, siempre competían y en ocasiones se trataban con indiferencia, pero habían desarrollado miles de maneras distintas de demostrar cuán importantes eran unos para otros.

Pero la vida no siempre es tan placentera y sumisa, siempre te trae nuevos problemas, y las cosas para ellos cambiarían de un momento a otro, reviviendo pasados dolorosos, provocando la busca de una cura al tormento.

―_¡Terminé!_―…

* * *

Bueno, honestamente, creo que me quedó algo largo mi intento de introducción, pero no me resistí a hablar de todos por separado, de verdad que los amo a todos xD

Ahh, y sí, lo sé, el título está de lo más ghei, pero pensé en muchos y la verdad ninguno me convenció, este ya se me hizo el mejor porque se trata de amiguitos y eso... Bueno, ya, mejor le paro, luego eso de hablar sola se me puede quedar...

Y como dije antes, cualquier error, duda, etc, repórtenmelo con toda confianza, acá, bien gheis :3


	2. Uno: Nuestra pacífica convivencia

Resumen: Destino o casualidad, qué importa, ellos estaban ahí. Doce jóvenes de mundos y mentalidades distintas en un aula de clases; todos habían estado solos, hasta que la vida les dio la oportunidad de cambiar un poco sus vidas. Secretos dolorosos y recuerdo amargos. "El camino será díficil" Crueles palabras. "Entonces, caminemos juntos" arriesgadas palabras. NaruHina, NejiTen SasuSaku, SHikaTema GaaMatsu, KibaIno.

Nota de autora: Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, como todos saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, autor del manga "Naruto"; espero les guste.

Cualquier error o duda, por favor, no duden en reportármelo, yo con gusto atenderé lo que me digan :3

* * *

_ ―¡Terminé!―…_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, sólo faltaba responder la última pregunta y ¡Listo! Le ganaría a todos esos inútiles.

De pronto, notó de re ojo la maléfica sonrisa de Tenten, eso sólo podía significar que había llegado a la última pregunta; Sudó frío por los nervios. Después, giró a su derecha y Sasuke estaba sonriendo burlonamente hacia a él, pues se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba, seguramente ya sólo le faltaban algunas palabras para terminar. Se decidió por no mirar más a su alrededor y miró al frente, ahí estaba Sakura, moviéndose de esa manera tan rara, lo cual, significaba que sabía la respuesta de la última pregunta y estaba hablando mentalmente con ella misma.

_Para atrás mejor ya no miró, atrás de él estaba Neji "El Genio"._

Ya sólo le faltaba ponerle punto final y todo estaría terminado, sería el campeón de campeones, el rey de los reyes, ¡Qué va! Él sería el dios de los estudios.

Estaba ridículamente emocionado, se puso de pie, aclaró la voz y todos lo observaron incrédulos.

―¡Terminé!― Exclamó dejando salir toda la emoción que sentía.

Su maestro, Kakashi Hatake, lo observó sin sentirse sorprendido o si quiera interesado. Alzó su brazo y le hizo una señal con la mano para que Naruto le llevara el examen, el rubio lo hizo.

Todos terminaron de escribir antes de que Naruto llegara a donde estaba el maestro.

―Veamos…― Kakashi analizó el examen y después dirigió su vista hacia Naruto ―Ni siquiera alcanzaste un 80 Naruto…― Frunció el seño decepcionado y se sentó en su escritorio ―Entreguen sus exámenes niños― Pidió sin muchos ánimos al resto de los alumnos.

Al rubio se le paralizó el tiempo, apenas y alcanzó a escuchar una risilla burlona por parte de Temari, después, nada. Todo era negro, mudo y solitario. Su boca y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como podían… El señor "Cutis Perfecto" lo iba a asesinar.

―De la hora sólo ocuparon quince minutos―Habló Kakashi una vez más y suspiró ―Lárguense de una vez― Ordenó cerrando los ojos.

Todos tomaron sus propiedades y salieron tranquilamente, ignorando que Naruto estaba en modo estatua. Todos, menos Hinata, por supuesto.

La pequeña enamorada se acercó lenta y sigilosamente a Naruto, vaciló un momento antes de poner su mano sobre el hombre de su rubio sol, y notó que este salió de su trance.

―Naruto yo…― Se apresuró a decir, pero después Naruto la miró con desconfianza, esperando, absurdamente, que Hinata se burlase de él ―Yo…― Bajó la mirada ―Naruto yo…― Apretó los ojos ―Es que… desde hace un tiempo…― Naruto comenzaba a perder la paciencia ―Realmente... qui…―

―¡Rápido Hinata, me desesperas!― Exigió el rubio, estresado por tanto tartamudeo.

―Te quiero…― Se puso roja hasta más no poder ― ¡Te… Te quiero ayudar a estudiar!― Intentó corregir rápidamente ―Sólo eso… Naruto―

Naruto la observó un momento, analizándola de arriba a abajo con desconfianza, poniendo a la rara chica, incómoda.

―Bien― Contestó aún desconfiado ―¡Hay que ir a desayunar!― Exclamó de pronto como si fuese mortal el perderse del desayuno.

Naruto tomó del brazo a Hinata y comenzó a correr tirando de ella descuidadamente, tal vez, con suerte, Hinata no se desmayaría al tener contacto físico con él.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa de la cafetería, los jóvenes genios reían ante un casi inofensivo pelirrojo que sufría de acoso sexual por parte de una rubia y una castaña, pero él no se quejaba, sólo por tratarse de sus amigas, aunque a veces le dieran ganas de asesinarlas.

Gaara estaba sentado al centro de una de las bancas, a sus costados tenía a Ino y a Tenten, al lado de Tenten estaba Kiba, mientras que al lado de Ino, estaba Shikamaru. En la otra banca, del otro lado de la mesa, estaba sentada al centro Matsuri, a su izquierda Sakura y a la izquierda de esta Sasuke, del otro lado estaba Neji y después Temari.

―¡Por favor Gaara!― Pedía Ino fingiendo angustia ―¡Debes pasar la noche conmigo, te digo que quieren robarme!― Exclamó dramáticamente abrazándose a uno de los brazos del joven que no mostraba ninguna expresión.

―¡No Gaara!― Pidió Tenten que estaba sentada al otro lado ―¡Debes quedarte conmigo!― Dijo abrazando su otro brazo ―¡Debes darme prioridad por ser virgen!― Argumentó.

―¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?― Preguntó Ino frunciendo el ceño sin soltar a Gaara.

―¿De verdad vamos a hablar de tus cochinadas sobre la mesa, Ino?― Cuestionó Sakura, que estaba sentada frente a Ino, sólo con la intención de molestar más a la rubia.

―Una experimentada es mejor que una virgen― Interrumpió Kiba, quien estaba sentado al lado de Tenten. Acomodó sus brazos detrás de su propia nuca y sonrío.

Su comentario hizo que las cinco chicas presentes se sonrojaran y que los chicos sonrieran, aunque ellos intentaban ocultar su sonrisa de ellas, porque si se percataban, seguro terminarían siendo víctimas de múltiples golpes y una gran cantidad de diversos insultos.

Matsuri cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Los sentimientos no tenían lógica, no tenían un método para resolverse y acomodarse, eran inexplicables y poco entendibles, sin duda, el peor de todos era el amor, era el más irracional de todos los sentimientos, más sin embargo, quizás, amar era su único don artístico, aunque sólo pudiese amar a su adorado pelirrojo.

―¿A qué se debe ese suspiro?― Preguntó Sakura un poco extrañada, pero después, la miró con picardía ―Corrijo, ¿A quién se debe ese suspiro?― Y Matsuri se puso de mil colores.

―Tú bien sabes de esos suspiros, ¿No?― Cuestionó Temari con el mimo tono que Sakura había usado.

Sí, Sakura también se puso de mil colores.

―¡Llegamos!― Intervino Naruto con un grito en la escena, y tras de él estaba, casi inconsciente, Hinata.

―¡Al fin!― Exclamó Sakura ya liberada de la vergüenza.

―Hinata, ¡Amor mío!, no te preocupes, yo ordené comida por ti― Dijo Ino guiñando su ojo y sonriendo para Hinata, quien sonrió, dio las gracias y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Shikamaru.

―¿¡Y qué hay de mí!?― Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

―Tú no deberías tener derecho a comer durante toda la semana― Contestó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

―Sasuke tiene razón― Apoyó Neji, quien también tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados ―¿Soy el único que quiere atarlo y encerrarlo?― Preguntó con un ligero tono de molestia.

―En lo absoluto Neji, sólo sé de dos personas que no quisieran hacerlo― Contestó Tenten con una sonrisa.

Todos soltaron un chasquido irónico, sabiendo que una de las personas era Hinata y que Naruto no podría sospecharlo aunque ella fuese tan obvia. Cosas raras de la vida.

Y la escena fue interrumpida una vez más por dos hermosas meseras que llevaban la comida que los jóvenes habían pedido minutos atrás, la pusieron sobre la mesa, tomaron la ruidosa e indecisa orden de Naruto y se retiraron educadamente.

―¡No me decepcionen chicos!― Exigió Kiba ―Díganme que miraron a ese par de…― Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tenten.

―¡Ellos no son como tú!― Regañó la castaña con el ceño fruncido, después suavizó el rostro y se recargó sobre el hombro de Gaara ―Descuida Gaara, no dejaré que Kiba ensucie tu mentecita pura e inocente― Dijo con cariño.

―¡Creo que deberíamos rebelarnos!― Kiba golpeó ligeramente la mesa con sus puños y cara de indignación falsa ―Estas mujeres inútiles no serían nada sin nosotros― Y recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

Una mesera más llegó con la comida de Naruto y con esta acción, todos comenzaron a comer, en silencio. Naaah, con Naruto ahí presente, el silencio no tenía espacio.

―Bueno…―Habló el rubio comiendo un poco de su ramen ―¿Qué haremos mañana?― Preguntó refiriéndose a que al día siguiente sería sábado, día en el cuál, todos acostumbraban a hacer alguna actividad juntos.

Aunque, ante la pregunta de Naruto las chicas se tensaron, ellas ya tenían todo planeado, menos la manera en la que le explicarían a sus machos que ese sábado, ellas tenían planes sin ellos.

La tensión fue notada de inmediato por Shikamaru, quién observó atentamente a las mujeres del grupo, reflexionando sobre si debía esperar a que ellas dijesen por sí mismas lo qué ocurría o si él debía presionarlas a hablar. Optó por la segunda opción.

―¿Qué están ocultan?― Cuestionó de manera retadora, directamente a Temari.

―Tss… Este sábado será el más divertido de todos los tiempos― Sonrío de medio lado con mera arrogancia ―En especial porque lo pasaremos sin ustedes― Terminó alzando una ceja.

La confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de todos, fue un golpe duro e inesperado.

―¡No bromees con esas cosas Temari!― Reprochó Naruto como un niño.

―En realidad no es una broma, Naruto― Intervino Tenten con una sonrisa ―Llegamos a la conclusión de que si pasamos tanto tiempo con ustedes, nunca podremos encontrar un buen esposo― Explicó la castaña con un ligero tono risueño.

Naruto se quedó en blanco, incapaz de procesar lo que sus amigas le intentaban decir. Sasuke se atragantó con su comida y Neji casi muere ahogado, Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua con ironía, Kiba miró con sorpresa y reproche a todas las chicas, mientras que Gaara sólo miró fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a él.

Y como si la tensión no fuese suficiente, el celular de Ino sonó, la rubia había recibido un mensaje. Sonrío y todos se mantuvieron atentos, esperando que ella hablara.

―Todo listo chicas, ¡La cacería de chicos será un éxito!― Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa llena de emoción, provocando la emoción del resto de las chicas.

Lo que las chicas no sabían, era que ellos no las dejarían ir mientras tuviesen vida.

Lo que los chicos no sabían, era que ellas sólo estaban jugando con sus cabezas.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, espero les guste! :3


	3. Dos: El peligro asecha

Después de cinco largas horas de clases, las cuales habían estado llenas de tensión, indirectas, reproches y cuestiones, su fin de semana había comenzado oficialmente.

Las chicas se reunieron en una de las esquinas de su aula, para planear "discretamente" todas las actividades divertidas que harían para conseguir novios. La líder del alboroto era Ino, quien detallaba cada segundo de sus planes, mencionando nombres y haciendo honores al físico de algunos cuantos hombres. Todas lucían emocionadas y curiosas, ponían atención a todo lo que Ino decía e ignoraban completamente la presencia de los chicos. Ellos, por su parte, estaban reunidos en otra esquina, donde Kiba intentaba combatir a Ino, gritando mil cosas sobre lo bien que podían pasarla sin ellas y sobre mil mujeres que él conocía. Pero nadie lo escuchaba, todos estaban más concentrados en los planes de las féminas, pensando en la manera de evitar que hicieran todas las locuras que a Ino se le ocurrían.

Se vieron obligados a fingir que estaban divertidos y concentrados en su propio tema cuando notaron como seis personas de no más de 1,60 metros cada una, caminaban egocéntricamente a su lado, sólo para mostrar cuán poco les importaba lo que ellos pensaran, dijeran o hicieran. Después de un momento de silencio y de haberse asegurado de que las mujeres estaban ya alejadas del aula, todos salieron de inmediato, asomándose cuidadosamente por la puerta, de ahí, la persecución comenzó.

Cruzaron la institución entera sin que sus presencias fuesen descubiertas, o eso era lo que ellos creían. Llegaron hasta la salida de la escuela y con precaución se acercaron a ella, para así poder salir sin que ellas se diesen cuenta.

―¡E-Esperen un momento!― Habló Shikamaru algo confundido. Todos lo miraron con cara de quererlo asesinar por hablar en voz alta, descuidando su misión de no ser percibidos.

―¿Qué sucede?― Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

―Esto no tiene sentido― Contestó ―Somos estudiantes de este lugar, es obvio que tenemos que salir, no hay necesidad de andarnos escondiendo― Terminó Shikamaru, haciéndoles caer en cuenta que su actitud era absurda.

Sasuke chasqueó molestó y se dirigió directo a la puerta para salir, tras él iba Neji, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Ahí iban dos pobres almas con el orgullo quebrado en mil pedazos. Aún si ellos no lo admitieran nunca, el sólo pensar en las locuras y en los problemas en los que eran capaces de meterse sus amigas los alteraban. Porque ellas solían ser demasiado inocentes y no podían percibir las malas intenciones de las personas, por eso, no podían andar aventurándose solas, ellas necesitaban de su presencia, para que las protegiesen, y aunque ellas no lo quisieran, sería así.

El resto de los chicos tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en tanto lo hicieron, salieron para averiguar cuál era el siguiente movimiento de sus tan apreciadas "amigas".

Al salir, lo primero que escucharon fue la ruidosa voz de Ino, "¡Las veo en la plaza centro a las cinco!", algo así había gritado la rubia antes de subir en su auto y marcharse a toda felicidad. El resto de ellas asintió sonriendo con emoción y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse después de unos minutos, la escuela estaba casi vacía, pero Sakura aún estaba ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, reflexionando sobre lo que haría ese día. No había prisa alguna de ir a casa, pues esta estaría vacía al llegar y encontrarse un momento de relajación había sido totalmente de su agrado. Así que cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente volara hacia donde esta quisiera ir.

Ino había ideado una especia de plan para atraer la atención de sus compañeros de clase y amigos. Universitarios amigos de la rubia irían a encontrarse con ellas y pasar la tarde juntos sin ninguna intención más que divertirse sanamente, por supuesto, esto era algo que los chicos no sabían y no debían de saber, pero, ¿Estaba eso bien?

La situación podía verterse en contra de ellas y provocarles problemas, además, aunque miraba posibilidades de que uno o dos chicos fuesen tras ella, dudaba gravemente que Sasuke fuese a perder su tiempo solo por ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no logró percibir el cómo alguien se le acercaba maliciosamente sonriendo y se arrodilló a su lado silenciosamente analizándola, como un asechador a su presa.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado y encontrarse con una sonrisa maliciosa frente a ella. Intentó preguntar qué era lo que aquella persona quería, pero esta se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándola con la espalda tendida sobre el pasto y su cuerpo en sima de ella.

―¡A-Aléjate!― Exclamó asustada.

―Tú… Tú eres la idiota que…― Hablaba el sujeto con enojo hasta ser interrumpido.

―¿Eres sordo?― Intervino una tercera voz. El chico frunció el ceño y levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

―No te metas en esto si no quieres salir herido― Advirtió volviendo su vista a Sakura, quien estaba paralizada ante el miedo ―No me importa que seas hermano de Uchiha Itachi, voy a matarte a golpes si no te vas― Terminó de decir mientras apretaba las mejillas de la peli rosa con brusquedad.

Sasuke, quien se sentía ya molesto por aquella situación, tomó por la camisa a aquel sujeto y lo obligó a levantarse para golpearlo justo en los labios con su puño. El otro joven por su parte se aturdió un poco ante el golpe, pero lo devolvió con la misma fuerza, golpeando a Sasuke en el abdomen.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, saliendo un poco de su estado de shock, justo para ver cómo Sasuke comenzaba a golpear al sujeto sin remordimiento alguno y este no era capaz ni de esquivar los golpes. Pronto Sasuke provocó que el otro joven callera al suelo sin fuerzas y se acercó a él para patearlo, pero Sakura se puso en medio de su camino, asustada de que aquel idiota terminase muerto.

―Quítate― Ordenó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

―No…― Contestó Sakura evitando verlo a los ojos, pues la mirada del pelinegro le resultaba intimidante.

―Entonces… Todo eso, ¿Fue a voluntad?― Preguntó alzando una ceja.

―¡Claro que no!― Respondió de inmediato cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke respiró profundo para intentar calmarse y no ir a matar al aprovechado que estaba en esos momentos tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a Sakura, la tomó de la manó y comenzó a arrastrarla tras él, rodeando al sujeto que a duras penas intentaba levantarse. Caminaron hasta el auto de Sasuke, donde este abrió la puerta del copiloto y prácticamente lanzó a la chica adentro para después cerrar la puerta.

Sakura suspiró frustrada sin ser capaz de comprender a Sasuke, llevó sus manos a su rostro y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar. Todo aquello había sucedido demasiado rápido como para comprenderlo a la misma velocidad. Sin embargo pudo comprender que de no ser por la inesperada y sorpresiva aparición de Sasuke, ella probablemente seguiría bajo el joven que la había atacado.

Entonces otra duda apareció en su cabeza, ¿Quién era aquella persona?, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que mientras esa persona estuviese viva, ella correría peligro. Él la miraba con rencor, como si quisiera asesinarla por haberle hecho demasiado daño, pero no era así, ella no podía haber hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para merecerse el odio de alguien a esas alturas.

―¿Quién era ese sujeto?― Preguntó Sasuke sentado del lado del piloto.

―No… No lo sé…― Contestó Sakura algo ausente, pues su mente estaba completamente confundida.

Por su parte, Sasuke no preguntó nada más y comenzó a manejar para salir a toda velocidad del lugar, buscando de cierta manera que Sakura despertara un poco de su trance, pero no fue así, al menos de manera inmediata. Después de algunos minutos la de ojos verdes logró despertar un poco y observó fijamente a la persona que estaba a su lado, quién ni siquiera si inmutó a pesar de tener la vista de la chica sobre sí y siguió manejando.

―Perdón…― Susurró ella abrazándose a sí misma mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

―Si vas a pedir perdón al menos mírame de frente y explícate― Contestó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron de un color rosa pálido. Hablar con Sasuke nunca era cosa fácil y sentía enormes ganas de golpearse por haber terminado enamorada de él incluso cuando sabía que eso era algo que sólo le podía causar dolor. Se mordió el labio y sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro, se sentía estúpida y débil, más al estar al lado de Sasuke, quien sólo suspiró frustrado ante aquella extraña actitud.

―Olvídalo― Ordenó fríamente.

―Puedo caminar a mi casa desde aquí― Dijo Sakura sin girar para mirarlo; estaba llorando y si miraba la fría mirada de Sasuke, seguramente terminaría por romperse y hacer alguna idiotez.

Una vez más, el Uchiha optó por no responder y siguió conduciendo en silencio, total, ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorar las palabras, peticiones o intentos de órdenes de Sakura. Pasaron algunos minutos y aunque la peli rosa estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos después de lograr detener su llanto, logró percibir que Sasuke que no conducía con intenciones de llevar a su casa, lo cual la sorprendió un poco, así que de inmediato giró para mirar a Sasuke.

―Mi casa no está en esa dirección― Dijo tímidamente después de dudar unos segundos sobre si debía hablar.

―No hay nadie en tu casa― Contestó él sin inmutarse.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante aquella respuesta, la única razón para que Sasuke dijera aquello era el incidente recién sucedido, ¿Podía ser que estuviera preocupado?, Sakura sonrío mirando hacia la ventana una vez más, pues sabía que era así. A pesar de que el chico a su lado procuraba mantenerse frío y distante, dentro era noble y se preocupaba por sus seres queridos. Así que ella no preguntó más y dejó que Sasuke la llevara a donde a él le diese la gana.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, el azabache la había llevado directo a la propia casa de este y le ordenó bajar; ella lo hizo de inmediato ya que sabía que Sasuke no la esperaría y la dejaría afuera si no se apresuraba a seguirlo, así que sin hacerle caso a sus nervios y vergüenza, bajó del auto y lo siguió hasta el interior de la enorme casa.

Sasuke vivía solo con su hermano, eso era algo de lo que se había enterado por él mismo, y no sabía qué esperar respecto a esto. Según sabía, el hermano mayor era el comandante de la policía en su municipio, sin embargo, en ninguna ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y además, era bien sabido que no tenía una buena relación con su hermano menor.

Al entrar no hablaron mucho, Sasuke le ofreció sentarse en una sofá de la sala mientras él iba por algo para comer y café, la bebida preferida del rígido Uchiha.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Las cinco de la tarde habían dado y cinco de las seis chicas habían llegado al lugar acordado con una gran sonrisa, además estaban ya sus tres apuestos acompañantes y de lejos, cinco pésimos espías que discutían mientras observaban "discretamente", escondidos tras dos árboles.

―Sasuke dijo que no vendrá…― Informó Neji después de ver su celular, pues había recibido un mensaje de aviso por parte del recién nombrado.

―¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no vendrá?― Preguntó Naruto extrañado ―¡¿Y por qué te dijo a ti y no a mí?!― Gritó ofendido por la actitud de quien, se suponía, era su mejor amigo.

―Y yo qué sé, mejor cierra la boca― Contestó mientras ponía su vista al frente para observar a Tenten y sonreír de medio lado.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?― Preguntó Kiba mirándolo raro. Frente a ellos tres idiotas estaba intentando robarles a sus personas queridas, y es que aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, entre ellos se entendían y sabían que cada uno de ellos estaba colado por alguna de aquellas chicas, por lo tanto, sonreír con tanta confianza al presenciar un intento de robo de aquella magnitud, no era algo normal.

Una corta risa burlona hizo que Kiba desviara su mirada hacia Shikamaru, quien también sonreía de aquella manera. ―Si observas bien, ahí hay cinco chicas y solo tres chicos― Dijo señalando hacia donde estaban las chicas ―Esos tres chicos parecen ya haber despertado su interés por tres chicas, así que Neji y yo no tenemos de qué preocuparnos― Terminó de explicar tranquilamente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

En ese momento Kiba observó hacia donde estaban Ino y las demás, notando de esta manera que uno de los chicos abrazaba por los hombros a Hinata, otro le sonreía tranquilamente a una muy sonrojada, pero sonriente, Matsuri y al final, pudo ver como el último había tomado la barbilla de Ino con delicadeza, provocando que la rubia lo mirara un poco sorprendida y le sonriera coquetamente.

Naruto tenía un aura azul, que expresaba decepción, tristeza, depresión, hambre y muchas ganas de ponerse a llorar como niñita al ver que le arrebataban de aquella manera tan descarada a su pura e inocente Hinata; Kiba tenía una morada, la cual significaba que estaba confundido, pues no sabía si debía estar triste o enojado, tampoco sabía si debía ir por Ino en un blanco corcel y rescatarla con una espada o simplemente ir por ella y arrastrarla de su oxigenada melena, mucho menos sabía si iba a sobrevivir si se atrevía a acercarse. Y por último estaba Gaara, quien tenía un aura negra porque quería ir a matar con sus propias manos a quien se atrevía a sonreírle de aquella manera a Matsuri, después mataría a Ino por sonsacar a una persona tan inocente como Matsuri a esa clase de estupideces, también mataría a su hermana por no frenar los planes de la rubia idiota o al menos ponerse a coquetearle a aquel tipo, para que así, este dejara de mirar y sonreírle a Matsuri, y a la lista agregaría a Naruto por gritar todo el día y ser rubio con ojos azules, igual que Ino.

Los tres estaban perdidos entre sus pensamientos trágicos, mientras Neji seguía viendo hacia las chicas y pudo observar como uno intentaba besar a Matsuri pero ella se oponía a eso, entonces el chico la empujó y cayó al suelo. Las demás se sorprendieron ante esto y Tenten se acercó a reclamarle, pero el chico la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la acercó hacia él y ella comenzó a forcejar.

―Es momento de intervenir― Dijo Neji furioso por lo que había visto, ante esto todos asintieron al haberse percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo; aquellos idiotas se estaban queriendo pasar de listos con sus chicas y eso era algo que definitivamente ellos no iban a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y al llegar, el primero en lanzarse a golpear fue Neji, quien de un puñetazo alejó a la persona que intentaba forzar a Tenten, iba por el segundo golpe pero Gaara fue más rápido y comenzó a golpearlo con gran fuerza, pues no podía pasar por alto el trato que le había dado a Matsuri.

Tenten que estaba un poco aturdida por la situación, giró hacia la castaña que estaba aún en el suelo y miraba aterrada la golpiza que Gaara le estaba dando al chico que se hacía llamar Mark, así que se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

―¿Estás bien?― Preguntó preocupada por su amiga, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, pues Matsuri corrió hacia Gaara para detener aquello antes de que las cosas se pusieran verdaderamente graves.

Gaara sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa a Mark y estaba por darlo un puñetazo más, hasta que sintió como Matsuri rodeaba su brazo con los de ella y lo miraba casi llorando.

―Basta…― Murmuró casi en ruego; al mirarla de aquella manera, el rostro del pelirrojo se ablandó completamente y dejó caer de rodillas a Mark, quien no podía mantenerse de pie.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru sujetaba los brazos de Naruto a la espalda de este mismo para intentar controlarlo, pues el rubio estaba completamente furioso después de haber visto cómo aquel aprovechado tocaba el pecho de Hinata descaradamente; Temari se percató de esto y lo empujó lejos de su aterrada amiga para comenzar a insultarlo, sin embargo Han, aquel joven, se acercó de nuevo a ellas, aunque no pudo hacer nada porque Naruto llegó sin previo aviso para golpearlo directamente en el abdomen y comenzar a golpearlo tanto como podía. Al principio Han lograba defenderse y devolver algunos golpes pero al final la brusquedad de Naruto lo dejó sin defensa alguna.

Hinata estaba llorando completamente asustada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras Temari la abrazaba para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque hasta cierto punto, la misma rubia estaba completamente nerviosa por aquella situación.

―¡Naruto, si no te controlas harás que Hinata llore más!—Exclamó Temari hacia Naruto con el ceño fruncido, pues estaba ya cansada de ver tanta agresión, ya que había logrado ver que por otro lado Gaara había golpeado a Mark hasta dejarlo sin fuerza, mientras que Kiba había tenido una salvaje pelea con Yun.

Kiba había salido ganador de su propia pelea y a diferencia de Gaara y Naruto, él había sabido cuándo parar. Sin embargo, incluso cuando había logrado golpear bastante a Yun, seguía molesto por el intento de sobrepasarse con la rubia idiota a la que él tanto quería, también estaba enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de hablarle directamente a Ino sobre sus sentimientos y hasta estaba enojado con ella por ser tan horriblemente complicada y caprichosa.

Limpió con su mano un poco de sangre que salía de sus labios y se dirigió hacia Ino sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, era su turno de hacerle una jugada a la rubia, aunque esta no sería tan baja como la de ella.

―¿Estás bien?― Preguntó mirándola fríamente.

―Yo… Sí― Contestó Ino bajando un poco el rostro. El juego que ella creía haber hecho a su conveniencia y tener bajo su control, se había vuelto completamente en su contra y en esos momentos, en lugar de tener a Kiba a sus pies, rogándole por estar solo con él, tenía a Kiba enojado y alejándose de ella fríamente.

Kiba caminó en dirección a sus amigos para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien y sonrió aliviado al ver que las chicas estaban ya tranquilas y sonreían tímidamente, pues estaban avergonzadas de la forma en que habían terminado las cosas.


	4. Tres: Tenten y el misterioso pelirrojo

―Después de lo ocurrido está claro que no pueden andar por ahí solas… Tendremos que acompañarlas de regreso― Dijo Shikamaru con fastidio.

―Escuchen, gracias por su ayuda, esto de verdad se salió de nuestras manos pero…―Tenten rió con sarcasmo. ―Yo no dejaré que me traten como una idiota incapaz de defenderse― Agregó para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa.

―Neji-san, creo que no debería ir ella sola― Dijo Matsuri con preocupación al ver cómo Tenten se alejaba. ―Ustedes son muy cercanos, tal vez acepte tu compañía― Lo miró a los ojos casi suplicando que siguiera a la orgullosa de Tenten.

Neji no contestó, sólo siguió a Tenten a paso apresurado para poder alcanzarla. Sabía que ella era orgullosamente una joven independiente y fuerte, pero eso no significaba que era invencible o que podía contra luchar contra un hombre, no mientras él estuviera vivo para impedirlo y defenderla. Además, conociendo a Tenten, si alguien se le ponía enfrente con intenciones de asaltarla o cualquier intención peor, seguramente en lugar de huir y tratar de salvarse, intentaría pelear para demostrar que no era una niña asustadiza o cosas absurdas como esas.

―¡Tenten!― Le llamó Neji cuando estaba ya cerca de ella, provocando que esta girara para mirarlo y después rodara los para volver su vista hacia el frente y seguir caminando con fastidio.

―No estoy de humor Neji, déjame sola― Después de lo ocurrido, lo único que deseaba era escapar de la presencia de aquel arrogante al que tanto amaba, ya que sabía que seguramente él se burlaría de la forma más cruel y sarcástica que pudiera por aquello, lo cual la hacía sentirse avergonzada y una completa idiota por no poder ver llegar aquello.

Neji frunció el ceño con molestia y tiró de su brazo para hacerla girar y que lo mirara de frente.

―¿Crees que yo sí?― Preguntó irritado. ―Un trío de imbéciles intentó pasarse con mi prima y también contigo…― Se sentía frustrado, así que suspiró en un intento de calmar todas sus emociones provocadas por ver a sus amigas en peligro y pensar que de no haber estado ahí, ellas podrían haber sufrido un nivel de agresión más alto. ―No voy a robarte tu autosuficiencia si te acompaño―Terminó por decir sin dejar de mirarla.

Tenten parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada, si ya se sentía avergonzada, en esos momentos se sentía aún más, pues momentos atrás Neji había visto con sus propios ojos cómo era incapaz de soltarse de un simple agarre y al ver su patético intento de defenderse a ella misma y a Matsuri, él había tenido que intervenir.

Sin decir nada más comenzaron a caminar, ambos tenían muchas cosas por preguntarse, sin embargo eran tan orgullosos que no se permitían dejar que el otro se diera cuenta de lo preocupados que en realidad estaban. Así caminaron un momento más, hasta que a Neji se le ocurrió una buena idea para calmar las cosas entre ellos.

―¿Sabes?― Miró al cielo con tranquilidad mientras llamaba la atención de Tenten, quien lo observó curiosa. ―Te mirabas realmente fea asustada― Dijo con una mueca de desagrado sin quitar su vista del cielo.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó Tenten molesta y lo empujó a un lado. ―Tienes mal gusto Hyuuga, ese es tu problema. Y además, ¡Yo no estaba asustada!― Terminó de hablar y cruzó sus brazos.

Neji sonrió para sus adentros y siguió caminando al lado de Tenten, era esa la persona que realmente le gustaba. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y no tardó en llevarla a cabo. Se acercó un poco a Tenten y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella provocándole un enorme sonrojo y un gesto de sorpesa.

―¿Ahora qué rayos haces?― Preguntó mirando del lado contrario al que estaba Neji para diversión de este.

―Nada, es solo que te ves tan indefensa que si no estoy suficientemente cerca de ti, podrían intentar secuestrarte― Respondió Neji arrogantemente.

Tenten lo empujó de nuevo sin poder evitar sonreír ante su comentario y después caminó hacia atrás de él para subirse a su espalda y comenzar a apretar su cuello con sus brazos. Neji por naturaleza sostuvo las piernas de Tenten que lo rodeaban y caminó manteniendo una ridícula discusión con ella hasta llegar a su casa, donde se despidieron sin muchos rodeos, aunque a Neji le preocupaba que Tenten viviera sola. A veces hasta pensaba en obligarla a hacer sus maletas y llevarla con él.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

La noche comenzaba a caer y todos estaban ya en sus casas, a excepción de Sakura, quien seguía en casa de Sasuke por orden y mandato de este mismo, pues él no estaba seguro de que fuese seguro dejarla sola después del ataque que había recibido; fue incómoda la parte del día en la que le dijo que entrara a su habitación, pero no le quedaba otra opción ya que su hermano mayor llegaría y sería aún más incómodo que se encontrara con Sakura ahí. Por lo tanto decidió que Sakura no saliera para nada de su alcoba, aunque avisó a Itachi de su presencia sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Sakura había pasado la tarde observando la habitación de Sasuke y a este mismo, a quien parecía no afectarle ser mirado por tanto tiempo, pero al pasar las horas, la de ojos verdes comenzaba a aburrirse al no tener nada interesante que hacer, hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto y se sentó sobre la cama de Sasuke.

Revisó su celular y pudo ver que el mensaje había sido enviado por Ino, quien seguramente le reclamaría por avisar que no iría a última hora y no explicarse, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

―¿Sucede algo?― Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja, recién había entrado a su habitación con ropa de su madre para que Sakura pudiera ducharse.

―Ino y las demás también fueron atacadas― Respondió Sakura horrorizada. ― Por suerte los chicos estaban cerca y lograron ayudarlas pero…― Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

Sasuke puso la ropa sobre su escritorio y después puso su cilla frente a Sakura para sentarse en ella y poder mirarla.

―No sé si esté ocurriendo algo o sea coincidencia, pero Tenten vive sola y eso…― Sakura levantó la vista dejando ver su preocupación.

―Y eso la haría el blanco más fácil―Terminó Sasuke comprendiendo a lo que se refería Sakura y de inmediato se puso de pie. ―Tenemos que ir de inmediato por ella― Dijo comenzando a caminar y era seguido por la pelirrosa, quien no lo pensó dos veces.

Subieron al auto de Sasuke para dar marcha de inmediato, mientras este conducía, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y se lo entregó a Sakura.

―Llama a Neji y dile que vaya tan rápido como pueda, él está más cerca― Al escuchar la orden, Sakura marcó de inmediato sin poder contener sus nervios. Afortunadamente, Neji contestó pronto.

―¡Neji! Ve de inmediato a la casa de Tenten― Dijo Sakura imperativamente debido a la preocupación.

―¿Ocurre algo?― Preguntó del otro lado tranquilo al intentar no sacar conclusiones.

―Ella podría estar en peligro…―Murmuró y entonces la llamada fue cortada desde el otro punto.

En cuanto Neji escuchó aquello corrió hasta su auto y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad. No quería que a Tenten le ocurriera algo, él la salvaría de todo peligro mientras estuviera con vida, aunque tuviera que amarrarla y llevársela en contra de su voluntad dentro de la cajuela.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Tenten preparaba su cena tranquilamente, ya no estaba preocupada ni asustada gracias a Neji, quien siempre era capaz de alejar todo temor dentro de ella, así que cocinaba totalmente sonriente y feliz.

Debido a que a veces se sentía sola, había adoptado la costumbre de poner música a todas horas y ese momento no era una excepción y, gracias a esto, alguien había logrado entrar desapercibidamente a su casa con la única intención de llevarse consigo a la de los ojos color chocolate. Esta vez, era alguien con un rostro que aparentaba inocencia, de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés, incluso a simple vista parecía, podía parecer inofensivo y no muy fuerte físicamente.

Tenten, que seguía cocinando, sintió algo extraño tras ella y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el joven de cabellos rojos que la miraba directamente, provocándole un gran espanto.

―¿Quién eres?― Cuestionó Tenten intentando mostrarse indiferente y sin miedo, aunque estuviera completamente nerviosa.

―Eso no importa, pero vendrás conmigo en estos momentos― Contestó con indiferencia y mirando directamente los ojos de Tenten, quien se sorprendió ante lo intimidante que podía ser solo su mirada, pues aquel extraño pelirrojo llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con un cuello lo suficientemente alto como para tapar la mitad de su cara.

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia ella, provocando que Tenten intentara retroceder, pero su cuerpo topó contra la estufa, así que realmente no tenía ninguna clase de salida o escape, hasta que de pronto, escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta principal para después comenzar a gritar su nombre.

―Neji…― Susurró sorprendida al reconocer la voz que le llamaba desde afuera, después enfocó su vista en el pelirrojo frente a ella, quien cerró los ojos en una especie de resignación y después comenzó a sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenten mordió su labio inferior sin saber qué esperar hasta que el joven frente a ella puso su mano en puño frente a ella y después la extendió, soplando sobre su rostro una especie de polvo que en un segundo la hizo estornudar y al otro, cuando abrió los ojos, el joven no estaba más.

Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con Neji que pareció tranquilizarse al mirarla y la abrazó, acción que ella no rechazó en lo absoluto, sino por el contrario, correspondió entre asustada por el encuentro pasado y aliviada porque Neji estuviera ahí.

―No puedes quedarte aquí sola Tenten― Susurró Neji en su oído y aunque en otra ocasión se habría opuesto completamente, en ese momento se sentía vulnerable e incapaz de soportar el tener otro encuentro ella sola con una persona como aquella.

―¡Tenten!― La voz de Sakura la llamó con desespero y preocupación, así que se separó de Neji y fue hacia ella para abrazarla. ―Gracias a dios… ¡Creí que algo iba a ocurrirte!― Dijo separándose un poco de ella para mirarla.

―Neji, si no puedes llevarla contigo… Supongo que puede ir con nosotros― Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al castaño y procuraba no hablar muy fuerte para que Tenten no se ofendiera y dijera algo como que hablaban de ella como si fuese un objeto sin voz ni voto.

―¿Harán una pijamada?― Preguntó Neji alzando una ceja burlonamente, pues le parecía gracioso molestar a Sasuke cuando se trataba de Sakura. ―Descuida, irá conmigo aunque deba atarla al auto― Aunque era divertido molestar al orgulloso Uchiha, debía ponerse serio y eso hacía.

―Será mejor que se quede contigo unos días, supongo que necesitará llevarse algunas cosas, así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esté lista― Sasuke prefirió ignorar el comentario de Neji y seguir con lo importante.

Hablaron con Tenten y aunque al principio no parecía completamente convencida, terminó accediendo y tomando algunas de sus pertenencias más importantes para irse al menos una semana casa de la familia Hyuuga, donde le preocupaba cómo sería recibida, pues aunque era buena amiga de Neji y Hinata, no parecía ser del total agrado de Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, aunque sí del señor Hiashi, el padre de ambas; Una vez fuera de su casa suspiró algo preocupada por dejarla sola, pero parecía no haber otra opción, así que se giró para despedirse de Sakura y de Sasuke, obligando a este último a prometerle que cuidaría bien de la pelirrosa mientras esta estuviera con él.

Sakura y Tenten se dieron un último abrazo al sentirse preocupadas la una por la otra y podrían haberse quedado abrazadas toda la noche de no ser porque fueron apresuradas por sus amigos, quienes las esperaban con el motor de sus autos encendidos, así que no tuvieron más que separarse y partir cada quien por su rumbo.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa Hyuuga, Tenten decidió contarle de aquel extraño encuentro del que se había negado a hablar antes debido a que no se sentía bien segura de que había sido real, pues no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para procesarlo adecuadamente. Neji por su parte se sintió impotente y enojado con su persona al haber dejado sola a Tenten incluso cuando algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera.

Al llegar, Neji le ordenó a Tenten que se sentara en la sala mientras él iba al despacho de Hiashi para explicarle la situación. No estaba muy seguro de la respuesta que obtendría por parte de su tío, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar condiciones o cualquier cosa a cambio si se trataba del bien de Tenten. Así que tocó la puerta frente a él y después de escuchar que Hiashi le permitía entrar, lo hizo firmemente.

―¿Vas a explicarme por qué saliste de aquí como loco?― Preguntó mientras leía algunos documentos sobre su escritorio.

―Sí― Contestó Neji sorprendiendo a su tío, ya que él no acostumbraba a explicar sus acciones, por lo tanto, la atención del Hyuuga mayor se puso completamente sobre su sobrino, quien comenzó a explicarle la situación en la que al parecer estaban sus amigas, lo cual le sorprendió absolutamente y más cuando Neji de manera incómoda le anunció que Tenten estaba en la sala y que se quedaría con ellos hasta que el peligro pasara completamente. Ante lo último Hiashi sonrió divertido por lo complicado que resultaba para Neji mostrar sus sentimientos.

―Está bien…― Habló Hiashi después de reflexionar un momento. ―Ya es tarde, dirígela a la habitación de Hinata, mañana hablaré yo mismo con ella― Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para avisarle a su hija mayor de la presencia de su amiga.

―Gracias― Respondió Neji haciendo una venia y saliendo para avisarle a Tenten.


End file.
